You Owe Me
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Set after 4x22 "Lucifer Rising'. Sam & Dean have gone their separate ways because Dean can't stand the fact that his brother's eyes went black & Sam can't handle the guilt of setting Lucifer free. Dean confronts Sam & intends to kill him. How will this end?


Dean creaked open the door with his shoulder, glancing into the room. He pulled his head back – there was Sam, sitting in an elaborate chair, watching the swirling clouds of an impending storm develop overhead. Dean swallowed and stepped into the room, aiming his gun at Sam. Sam, his body in the shadows, turned his face so that Dean could see the side of it in the light. Sam fully turned to Dean, his eyes swimming with sadness.

Dean shook his head and aimed, his finger shaking on the trigger. Sam sighed and turned away from Dean. His lips trembling, Dean pulled the trigger. Sam screamed, arching his back backwards. Dean ran forward and pushed Sam through the glass French doors with white wood outlining.

He scrambled through the broken doors, standing before Sam as Sam tried to get to his feet, blood gushing down his back. Dean flared his nostrils and kicked Sam in the side, sending him flying over the balcony onto the hotel's roof, Sam's own gun flying down to land on the third roof in a puddle. Dean was momentarily distracted, watching a streak of lightning strike the ground a few miles away. Sam dug his fingers into the tiled roof and dangled near the edge where he would fall fifteen or so feet to the next roof. Dean launched himself over the balcony and landed with a thud on his side several feet from Sam.

Thunder clapped overhead as Dean reached Sam, watching Sam struggle to hang to the roof while his life was slipping away with the blood dripping down his back.

"Get up," growled Dean.

Sam's glassy and bruised eyes were fixed on Dean, his large muscles straining with the effort to cling to the building. Dean glared down at Sam's bleeding fingers and put a foot on his left hand.

"_Get up_!" shouted Dean as Sam groaned with pain. "Tell me again how we got here, Sam! Huh? I ain't holding you back no longer!"

Sam bowed his head, his body shaking. Dean curled his lip and turned away, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"NO!" Dean heard Castiel yell.

Dean turned and gazed over the edge of the roof down at Castiel running through the hotel parking lot.

"_Castiel_?" whispered Dean in confusion, starring at the angel.

Castiel cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Dean, watch out!"

Dean turned, cocking his gun, and saw Sam towering over him, his eyes black. Dean aimed the Colt at Sam's chest but Sam knocked it out of Dean's numb hand, the gun landing on the next rooftop and coming to a stop. Sam and Dean scrambled for the gun, pushing each other roughly aside as they tried to climb safely down to the next roof. Sam chased Dean, shoving him and kicking out at him. Dean dodged most of Sam's blows but got nicked a few times. Sam and Dean landed with a crash onto the next roof and bolted for their guns, sliding to a stop and aiming at each other. As they glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, their glares slid to blank stares. Dean sighed after what seemed like forever and dropped his arms, letting the gun clunk to the ground.

"Screw this," said Dean, holding his arms a little away from his body, palms forward. "He said I should kill you, but that don't mean I have to."

Sam starred at Dean, his lips parting a little, "No … _I_ have to."

And, with that, Sam turned the gun up to his chin and pulled the trigger, shooting himself up through his head. Dean screamed and ran forward, catching Sam before his head could hit the pavement. Sam's eyes remained open, starring off and seeing nothing.

Sam lied limp in Dean's straining arms, but Dean couldn't feel the pain. The only thing he was conscious of was the lump in his throat, his thudding heart, the emptiness in his mind … and his little brother lying dead in his arms.

"Dean …," said Bobby softly, starring at Sam's bloodshot open eyes that could no longer look back at him.

Dean stopped grudgingly and turned his agonized eyes on Bobby. Undeterred by Dean's murderous gaze, Bobby stepped forward and put his thumbs on Sam's eyelids, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said," cried Bobby. "You know I'd never wish this on you, right?"

Dean glanced down then back at Bobby, "I didn't do it. He killed himself."

Bobby's face went still – he might as well be dead, too, for the amount of life he showed. Dean bowed his head and turned, heaving from one foot to the other to maintain a good hold on Sam's gigantic body. Dean limped up the stairs, trying hard not to shake Sam's body too much, ignoring the rain streaming down his face. At the top of the staircase he stumbled to the middle of the church courtyard and lied Sam down in the grass. Dean shuddered, gazing down at Sam's face, the blood dripping down with the rain from Sam's skin and hair.

Dean glared through the rain up to the wooden figure of Christ crucified on the cross.

Dean curled his lips, "You _owe_ me."

Dean winced as thunder suddenly clapped overhead. He gazed up at the sky and curled his lower lip in, sobbing over Sam's body.


End file.
